Flesh
by justfunriley
Summary: A sequel to Love Myself. It has been three weeks since their first time. Beca takes it into her own hands when Chloe is unable to deliver. Dominant Beca, a strap-on, handcuffs, and a bit of biting. Contains Bechloe smut and hot lesbian sex. If you don't like that, turn back now. Ye have been warned!
1. Chapter 1

**Flesh**

 **Chapter One: The Next Time**

 **Author's Notes:** _So, this is a follow-up to Love Myself. If you haven't read that, you should. You don't have to, but if you like to follow a proper order, do it. I'm pretty sure I'm completely wrong about this shit, but I've never worn or used a strap-on. Feel free to let me know if I'm correct or not on anything written in this. I'll fix it if need be. Also, this is going to be a very kinky fanfiction. Got to surpass my last one, right?!_

 _What the hell am I doing with my life?! Like serious!? Guys, if you want to commission me to write, just send me a note on fanfiction or tumblr or twitter. All three are justfunriley. I'll write smut for you._

 _Pitch Perfect, the characters, and the song do not belong to me. All rights go to their owners. The only thing I own is the idea._

"Push up to my body, sink your teeth into my flesh.

Get undressed, taste the flesh."

-Simon Curtis

It had been three weeks since Chloe and Beca had done the dirty, leaving both girls wanting more. Yet, neither of them had acted upon that sexual frustration they were both feeling. During practice, it had become increasingly harder for Beca to concentration on anything that anyone was saying to her. The petite Bella found herself being lost in the sway of the redhead's hips every moment that they were together. Her blue eyes held a look of lust for her friend and most of the Bellas took notice. In fact, her roommate had even mentioned the change in the brunette's behaviour. It had been three weeks that Beca had been hoping for the redhead to jump her bones, but that wasn't happening. The brunette had decided that she had been waiting long enough for Chloe to have the balls to jump her and now she had made her way into a sex store to obtain a strap-on.

Looking through all the options, the brunette settled for the eight inch toy with a four inch circumference. She nodded as she silently agreed with herself that this was perfect for the redhead. Tonight was going to be spectacular and there was no way that Beca was going to walk away without having her way with her perky friend. Taking the strap-on to the front, she noticed the massive amounts of looks that she was getting. Trying her best to ignore them, she placed her item on the counter in front of the cashier and watched as he scanned the item. The cashier was a younger boy, who looked no more than 19, and looked similar to her ex-boyfriend. He simply told her that it was his girlfriend's favorite toy. According to the cashier, she was very adventurous. Clearly embarrassed, the brunette's cheeks became the color of a tomato as she pulled out her payment card. This had become a conversation that the Bella no longer wanted to be a part of. Awkwardly thanking the guy, Beca scooped up the item and rushed out the of the store. That had to be one of the most painful conversations that she had been subjected to.

Pulling out her phone, she quickly texted the redhead and asked where she was. Hopefully, if Beca was right, Chloe would be alone in her room. Closing her eyes and wishing for that to be the case, she felt her phone vibrate in her hand. Looking at the message, a smirk slowly formed on her lips. The redhead was alone and that meant a trip to Ryder's Hall for the brunette with the new toy she had invested in. With a renewed vigor, the petite Bella ran towards her friend's room. Making her way up the stairs and into her room, the brunette saw Chloe laying on the bed with Insurgent in her hands. Beca locked the door behind her and made her way to the bathroom.

Beca opened the packaging of the strap-op and quickly pushed her legs through the harness of the strap-on. Fumbling with the straps, the brunette finally found the perfect tightness. Knowing full well that Chloe had lube in her bathroom, she went searching. As she tore through the bathroom, she noticed the amount of kinky things that the redhead had. Smiling, the brunette grabbed the lube, handcuffs, and a paddle. Tonight was going to be fun for the both of them and Beca knew that there would be some complaints from the other residents tomorrow, but that didn't bother her. The fact that the sexual frustration had grown since three weeks ago bothered her. Finally emerging from the bathroom with the things in hand, Beca grabbed the book from Chloe's hands.

"It's my turn to have my way with you," the brunette husked, "So, get ready."

"Kinky," the redhead winked, "I like it."

"I don't care if you like it," she snapped, "You are going to do what I say when I say it. If you try to come before me, you'll be punished. The safeword is pineapple. I'm going to cuff you to the bedpost and have my way with you. Understood?"

"Yes," the older woman whimpered.

"Yes what," Beca asked, showing her the paddle.

"Yes ma'am," Chloe stated.

"Good," the petite Bella smirked, taking Chloe's wrists and cuffing them around the bedpost, "Now, be a good girl for me and spread your legs."

Nodding, the redhead opened her legs and Beca wished that she was undressed. The jeans weren't a problem, but the shirt was. Knowing that it was one of her replaceable shirts, the brunette ripped the buttons open and undid her front facing bra. Hearing the buttons clatter on the floor, the brunette heard a gasp come from the redhead. Getting a good view of the perky, full tits in front of her, the brunette licked her lips. This was getting her wet and she was fighting every urge to touch herself in front of the redhead, so she went for the next best thing. Quickly, she lustfully unbuttoned the jeans and pulled both her jeans and underwear to the ground. Taking a good look at the pink, shaved mound in front of her, Beca moved her hand towards Chloe's folds. Her fingers moved in and out of the redhead, who was moaning and bucking her hips already. Clearly, the older Bella was very horny as well, which amused Beca. Taking the lube, she rubbed it on the strap-on and aligned it with her lover's entrance. Teasing her folds a few times, the brunette was restraining herself. Everything about this was so perfect. Seeing the redhead completely at her will was driving her insane and her body was fighting her mind every moment that passed.

"I want to fuck you so bad," the brunette purred, "How badly do you want me?"

"I want you," the redhead moaned, "I _need_ you now. Please. _Fuck me_."

With those words, the brunette pushed the strap-on into the redhead's cavern. Feeling the resistance on the strap-on, the younger Bella moaned as she watched it stretch out Chloe. This was too hot and Beca didn't want to wait to bring her lover to an orgasm. Pulling out until around the neck of the toy, the brunette heard Chloe moan in pleasure and agony. Thrusting in and out of her after that, she brought her right hand to her own clit and the left to the redhead's nipple. Beca, feeling her own pleasure rising, looked down at the older Bella. She wasn't close, which bothered her. Pulling out, the brunette went to find the vibrator that they had used three weeks ago. Finding it under the bed, Beca grabbed it and put lube on it before turning it on. Shoving the strap-on back into Chloe's wet heat, the brunette shoved the other toy into Chloe's second hole. The redhead's crystal eyes flew open in surprise and arousal. Feeling the constriction on the toy, the brunette knew that this was her ticket to giving the redhead a mind-blowing orgasm.

Deciding to do something new, the sex crazed Bella brought her lips towards Chloe's neck and started to kiss it. Soon, she started to nip softly at the tan skin of the woman below her as she thrusted in and out of her. Sexy moans escaped Chloe's throat with each nip at the skin on her neck. Finally, the brunette bit down hard on her shoulder and knew the skin had been broken. Feeling the blood on her tongue, the younger Bella raked her tongue over the wound. Another frustrated, yet aroused moan, Beca needed her own release and quickly put her right hand on her clit again. Rubbing her clit with a newfound purpose, the brunette was bringing herself closer to the edge. Her body was tensing and so was Chloe's. Seeing the girl below her becoming more frantic and moaning her name, it was driving her crazy. Profanities escaped her lips in between moans as she was getting closer to her high.

"Come for me, you dirty little bird," Beca husked.

Chloe, as soon as the brunette spoke those words, came hard against the toy. Pulling both out, Beca brought her tongue to Chloe's folds to help bring her down from the mind-blowing orgasm. Tasting the honey-like substance, the younger Bella continued to touch herself until the pleasure overtook her body. Tensing, the brunette stopped eating Chloe out and removed her hands from her clit. Within seconds, her orgasm subsided and she collapsed next to the redhead, panting. Both girls lay there looking up at the ceiling, Beca tracing images on the redhead's abdomen. This had been one of the hottest experiences of Beca's young life. Hearing Chloe mumble something, she looked up at the blue-eyed beauty and realized that her hands were still handcuffed to the bedpost. Grabbing the key from the nightstand next to Chloe's bed, she quickly removed the cuffs from the redhead's wrists.

"I didn't know you had it in you Becs," the older Bella mused, "That was fun."

"I'm full of surprises," the brunette laughed, winking at the redhead, "Now, we've got practice in thirty minutes. We've got to clean ourselves up and go back to being sexual frustrated."

"Thirty minutes you say," the redhead quipped, "That's plenty of time."

"Really," Beca cocked her eyebrow at Chloe, clearly concerned over the redhead's high sex drive, "You want to go again?"

"No," Chloe replied, "Thirty minutes to eat you out. You gave me the best orgasm of my life. It's only fair if I return the favor."

"Shit," Beca cursed as Chloe walked seductively towards her, "I'm fucked. So fucked."

"Not yet Mitchell," Chloe sultry replied, giving her a signature Chloe Beale wink.


	2. Flesh Sequel is Available

The sequel is up! Sorry it took me so long to inform you.

Check out Let Me Hit It!

I ran out of ideas. So…eh. It isn't my best, but if you all have ideas, message me either on tumblr or twitter. I usually respond to those within 24-48 hours.

justfunriley

.com

So give me a shout!

Thank you everyone for the love and support! This was my first time really writing lesbian fics and I love it.

Love,

Riley


End file.
